20 Años Atrás
by kai mousy
Summary: Una chica que cae de un árbol, un chico que la atrapa, 20 años después ambos son amigos sin saber que se conocieron en ese entonces. Es un peuqeño one-shot que escribí después de ver el capítulo donde Bones quería adoptar a un perro que sacrificaron.BxB


Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo los uso para entretener mi mente desviada.

N/A: Este es solo un one-shot que se me ocurrió cuando estaba más dormida que despierta, pero por favor, dejen reviews. Ojalá les guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 Años Atrás

La mañana era fresca y tranquila. Todos estaban ocupados, los niños y jóvenes estaban en la escuela, mientras que el resto de la población que debía pagar impuestos trabajaba para poder hacerlo. Por ello no había casi nadie en el parque. Ella era la única internada en ese pequeño bosque en medio de la ciudad.

Estaba de pie dándole la cara a un enorme y viejo fresno. Observó fijamente la copa de este por un largo rato. Vestía una ligera blusa de manga larga color arena, unos jeans muy desgastados por la parte de abajo y unos tenis azules con negro.

Su largo cabello castaño caía gentilmente sobre sus hombros, cubriendole parte de la espalda, mientras que algunos mechones enmarcaban su dulce rostro de niña pasando a la adolescencia.

Luego de examinar cuidadosamente el árbol frente a ella, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y empezó a trepar en él. Poco a poco la chica de trece años fue subiendo de rama en rama, decidida a llegar a su objetivo, ya que sólo a unos metros del suelo estaba una bolsa del color de su cabello colgada de una de las ramas de hasta arriba.

No lejos de ahí, un adolescente un par de años mayor corría apurado con su mochila al hombro. Miraba constantemente sobre su hombro para asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera. Siguió corriendo por un rato más hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron un descanso para respirar como Dios manda; se recargó en uno de los tantos árboles que lo rodeaban al tiempo que reía entre jadeos y se tumbaba a un lado de su mochila.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!

El chico alzó la vista extrañado justo a tiempo para levantarse y cachar a la chica que cayó sobre el antes de terminar ambos en el suelo, ella sobre el estómago de él.

-¿E... Estás bien?-preguntó entrecortado debido a la falta de aire.

-Oye...-se alzó sobre sus codos y vio a la puberta desmayada sobre él.

-*-*-*-

Varios minutos después la castaña abrió lentamente los ojos. Sentía como si hubiese dormido por horas y la frente helada. Aparentemente estaba acostada, pero no lograba reconocer dónde. También sentía suave caricia en su cabello cada tantos segundos, se sentía tan bien... no sabía quién era ya que nunca nadie había eso con ella, pero no le importó.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó como una voz lejana le preguntaba, sin embargo no la reconoció-¿me puedes oír?-insistió aquella voz.  
-...-asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que aún seguía en el parque.  
-Te caíste de un árbol y te golpeaste la cabeza-explicó la voz ya más cercana y clara, a lo que asintió del mismo modo-quise llamar a una ambulancia, pero no sé sí eso está bien para ti...  
-No-contestó al fin, pero como si aún siguiera dormida-gracias por no hacerlo.

La castaña se incorporó con ayuda del chico al tiempo que caía sobre su regazo una bolsita llena de hielos. Ella se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, cayendo en la cuenta de que ese era el por qué sentía la frente fría. Volteó a ver a su acompañante, quien le sonrió preocupado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?  
-...Sí, gracias...  
-Seeley, me llamo Seeley, ¿y tú?  
-Bo...B., sólo dime B.... Ya me tengo que ir.  
-¡Ah! Espera, subiste a ese árbol por esto, ¿no?-el chico tenía sobre sus piernas la bolsa ya que la había usado a modo de almohada-Es tuya, ¿cierto?  
-Sí, gracias. Tomó la bolsa al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía corriendo en cualquier dirección.  
-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-gritó el chico sin seguirla y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.  
-¡No creo!  
-¿¡Mañana!?-insistió divertido.  
-¡No!-se detuvo como para pensarlo un momento, entonces giró hacia él y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosas-¡Algún día!  
-¿¡Eso es un sí!?  
-¡Tal vez!-rió corriendo otra vez para ahora sí alejarse.  
-Con eso me conformo...-dijo más para sí dando media vuelta y alejándose en dirección contraria.

-*-*-*-20 años después-*-*-*-

Booth caminaba despreocupado y ligero entre las hojas secas que cubrían el pasto del parque. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Con su mirada recorría todo aquello que entraba en su campo de visión

-¡Bones~!-llamaba a su compañera y amiga-¡Bones, ¿dónde estás?!  
-¡Booth!

El apelado alzó la vista y vio a la doctora sentada cómodamente sobre la gruesa rama de un viejo fresno.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¡Baja de ahí! No, espera... ¡Voy por ti, no te muevas!

El agente del FBI empezó a subir al árbol tan rápido como pudo mientras su amiga reía divertida por la preocupación del castaño. Pronto el oficial llegó al lado de la adulta y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

-Ven, con cuidado.  
-Booth, está bien-trató de convencerlo entre risas-estoy bien.  
-Claro que estás bien, y lo estarás hasta que te caigas y te rompas un hueso, eso si te va bien-contestó tomando su mano-anda, baja de ahí.

Rindiendose, la castaña se aferró a la mano del hombre frente a ella, y con su ayuda ambos bajaron del fresno sin problema.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías allá arriba? Eso fue muy inconciente viniendo de ti.  
-Recordaba.  
-¿Eh?  
-Es que me parece que ya estuve aquí antes... pero fue hace ya mucho tiempo...  
-Pues precisamente por eso no quiero hacer algo como eso.  
-¿Por qué Booth? ¿Te caíste cuando eras niño?-se burló la doctora en un intento muy pobre.  
-No-contestó el oficial con obviedad-así conocí a alguien que terminó desmayada.  
-Mmm... Por cierto, ¿para qué me buscabas?  
-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que nunca habías estado de vacaciones en la montaña?  
-Sí, ¿por qué?  
-Bueno, este es tu día de suerte. Logré hacer que te dieran una semana libre sin afectar tus vacaciones y te voy a llevar al rancho de un pariente mío, está en la montaña y tiene muchos perros con los que puedes jugar.  
-Pero Booth, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?  
-Bones, la gente va a seguir muriendo, no importa que no trabajes una semana.  
-Sí pero...  
-Bones...  
-...Está bien, ¿pero me puedo quedar con uno?.  
-Claro, Bones, claro. Por eso tiene tantos.

El agente tomó a la doctora de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque.

-Recuerda empacar ropa abrigadora, allá sí hace mucho frío.  
-Booth...

El castaño volteó a ver a su compañera  
al tiempo que ella rodeaba con su brazo su cintura, pegandose inconcientemente a él.  
-Gracias.  
-No hay de qué-cruzó su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer a su lado y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo-no hay de qué...

Ambos adultos permanecieron abrazados así siguiendo su camino fuera del parque, sin recordar que ambos estuvieron ahí 20 años atrás...

FIN


End file.
